


We've got a hare problem

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Herpeton, Love Triangles, Missing Persons, Other, Platonic Romance, buddy cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Judy's 21st birthday, a new recruit joins the ZPD. Judy is ecstatic while Nick is far from pleased--but does he have reason to be suspicious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry (and hungover) bunny

_Monday morning rain is falling…_

 

The music from her phone blasted loudly at 5 am sharp. Judy moved an ear out of her eyes and groaned - she loved Mondays more than anything in the world because it meant she got a new assignment, but yesterday was a bit…brutal.

Her body felt limp and heavy at the same time and she felt she had lost her center of gravity. She tried to push herself off her sheets but fell back— her head was throbbing and her mouth felt dry and insipid. 

“Bleck,” she mouthed in disgust. She wanted to turn off the music but didn't have the energy to reach her nightstand. 

 

_Steal some covers…._

 

She grabbed her worn out pillow and placed it over her head, but the tips of her ears popped out. 

Her groans intensified as the song continued to play on repeat.

She then began to remember what happened the previous night. The gang had invited her for drinks after Mr. Big’s BIG luncheon to celebrate her 21st…she remembered that part. Chief Bogo seemed to be in a pretty good mood for once after the party in Tundratown, and Clawhauser was so happy they had to lure him out of the buffet room with a batch of cannoli in a wagon. 

Nick was…

 

_….share some skin…._

 

Where was he? The after party was his idea in the first place, so he must have been there. But she couldn’t remember seeing him. Then again she couldn’t remember much of anything that happened after her first shot of—of—well, that orange thing. _Carrotreuse_? Was that it? She would have killed for the elephant memory at that moment if she could just remember what happened. And more importantly, how she got home!

She tried to move the pillow a little but her head throbbed.

“Oooohhhh…” she whimpered “never again. Never again…”

The pillow suddenly started to inch off her ears, except she wasn’t the one pushing it away.

“That’s what we _all_ say Carrots,” she heard a familiar voice murmur as the pillow was dragged away. The alarm music had been shut off. “You probably don’t remember a thing right now, then you’ll regret everything from listening to me yesterday to probably even being alive this very moment, and you’ll most likely get kicked out of your apartment when the landlady sees what you did on the stairs last night when we came home—“

“Wha-?!” she jumped and sat upright on the bed a little too quickly before putting her hands to her head and groaning, “Ooooohhhh…” 

“I’m kidding I’m kidding! Nothing happened,” he said.

_Well, nothing I couldn’t clean up while you slept…_

Nick tried to suppress his laughter but had to put a hand to his mouth to avoid laughing. She caught him and frowned. 

“Thanks for the help pal,” she said with droopy ears as she slowly climbed out of the bed to stand, “I’ll be a little late for roll call so you go ahead without me.”

He laughed at that, “Not a chance. Besides I’m enjoying this too much. It’s like I’m reliving the morning after glory of _my_ 21st. Ahhh. What a party that was. I actually met Mr. Big for the first time at that shindig. Boy when that old ham wants to dance he can party like there’s no tomorrow…” he said as he fell atop her bed.

Judy was only listening with one ear, a hand holding herself up on the desk chair and another massaging her temple to ease the headache. Nick smiled, reminiscing as he told his story, but looked at her for a moment with warm eyes.

“…of course no one can compare to you you little hip-shaking  _Gazelle_.”

“Har har. Look Nick as much as I appreciate you coming to chase me out of bed, I really need to get ready.”

“Yeah—except your clothes are under this bed, not at your desk,” he replied pointing under his feet, “and you need to drink this before you do anything else,” he held out a bottle of water with a picture of the soccer player _Monkey_ in one hand and two little white pills in the other. 

Judy turned around, her big purple eyes wide eyes in surprise. She looked back and forth between him and his offerings, still taken aback. 

He rolled his eyes, “It’s water Carrots, not fermented fruit juice. Same for you as it is for me,” he insisted. 

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously before taking the pills from his hand and chugging the entire bottle down. She gave a deep sigh when she finished and wiped her mouth with her pajama sleeve. Her headache was already starting to disappear. 

He gave a sly smile, “Atta bunny. Now hurry up and get dressed,” he said standing up and heading out the door as he put on his sunglasses, “I’ll wait for you in the car. Oh and um, I’ll leave this here for you to munch on. You can down it with that water I gave you before you passed out last night,” he motioned to an identical water bottle beside her alarm.

He closed the door behind him after leaving a brown paper bag on the little corner table beside the doorway. 

She rushed to the table and opened the bag slowly, when the whiff of fresh pastries caught her by surprise. Her nose twitched and her mouth watered, suddenly remembering the smell from her family home in Bunnyburrow. 

“Carrot cake…” she mumbled happily. Little tears formed at the corner of her eyes, but she sniffed then blinked them back, laughing over how silly and emotional she felt over a piece of cake. She took a little bite with her two front teeth and slowly savored the crumbs, still taking in the scent from the piece she held as delicately as one would hold a newborn. 

After another bite she couldn’t help herself and let her instincts devour the cake as if it were her last meal. She sighed happily and burped, chuckling and relieved Nick wasn’t there to hear that…

One of her ears shot up when she heard a muffled laugh from the other side of her door. 

When she opened it, a heap of brown and orange fur fell on its back and onto her doorway, gulping guiltily. Judy frowned and removed Nick’s sunglasses. He put his arms over his eyes in defense.

“Please don’t hurt me,” he pleaded in a mocking tone. He waited for her scolding or playful punch, but all he felt were tiny whiskers tickling his muzzle. He removed his arms to see her kissing his nose and smiling. 

“Thank you, Nick.” 

His green eyes widened in surprise. That wasn’t what he expected at all…

…but hey, who was he to judge a sentimental bunny?

“C’mere,” he said and pulled her into a hug on the ground. She jumped on top of him playfully, feet first. “Oomph! You know I’m just fur and bones right? If you thump on me you could break my ribcage.” 

“Would that keep you from laughing at me?”

“Hm. Maybe. But that doesn’t mean I would stop making fun,” he smirked and she rolled her eyes. “Aw come on Bunny. You know you love me.”

“Do I?” she paused and jumped off his chest as he stood back up. “Yes, yes I do.” 

“Good. Then you won’t be too mad if I tell you I let you sleep in a bit and we may or may not be late?”

She widened her eyes in horror and ran to her phone. 6:30 am. Roll call was at 6 on Mondays.

“NICK!” 

But it was too late, he was already out the door and running down the flight of stairs.

"Better hurry up Whiskers!"


	2. The fault in getting starstruck

Clawhauser was passed out at the reception desk with his head on top of a bright pink box. He was having a hard Monday morning too, and the deep snores were proof of the bad night he had. 

Unlike Chief Bogo who was his usual perky self at roll call.

“Settle down settle down you wild animals…” he yelled clearing his throat as he entered the room, but no one looked up from their heated discussions and usual arm-wrestling fights that morning, “QUIIIIIEEET!”

The room fell silent. Everyone, even Clawhauser out in the hall, stood at attention. Two donuts stuck to the rim of his  eyes.

He snorted back his snore,“YES Captain!” His eyes opened slightly, but he was still in a somnambulant state and started to fall back to a full-fledged sleep…standing up. 

Back in the meeting room, Chief Bogo cleared his throat before continued with the usual announcements. 

“Now, if you hooligans don’t mind, let’s proceed with the matters at hand,” he put his hand to his right hand shirt pocket, “the first item on our agenda is…” his eyes widened as he patted the empty pocket, “where in Lucifer’s name are my glasses??” he roared. The room grew even more silent 

"I'll be right back," he growled and exited the meeting room with a loud door slam. The chaos ensued as the arm wrestling matches resumed. 

Meanwhile, Judy and Nick were speeding through the city (only up to the legal limit because Judy was driving) to try and get there before the assignments were all given out. 

Nick was as calm and composed as he always was, so much so was taking a nap in the rear passenger seat of the police car. Judy, on the other hand, was frantic and mumbling incoherently. The closest thing to curses for her no doubt.  

"If I lose an assignment today I'm never going --" 

"To forgive yourself? Really Carrots, isn't that a little over dramatic even for you?" He snickered from the back.

"I was actually going to say 'forgive you' you dumb fox," she said trying to suppress a smile. 

Nick laughed heartily. "Ah that's a good one. You should do stand up." 

Another red light. Judy sighed and plopped her head on the wheel, her ears drooping over the sides. 

"Well if we're late without an excuse Chief Bogo might put me back as a Meter Maid and then I won't get anymore assignments and then I'll spiral into an abyss of fake cop assignments and then my whole career will go down the toilet and then I might really have to do standup so everyone can make fun of what a laughing stock I _clearly_ am--" she said sarcastically and banging her head against the wheel.

"Breathe Carrots. Oh and green light." 

She hit the gas pedal and they sped off once more.

"Don't worry too much about Bogo. He won't even see we're missing. Trust me." 

Judy glanced through the rear view mirror to see Nick lounging comfortably and smirking. She grew suspicious. That was his smile when he had a plan in mind. 

"Nick...what did you do?" 

"Let's just say I have an old friend in high places at headquarters that was glad to do me a favor." 

Back at the station, Chief Bogo had turned his office space inside out to find his glasses. All of the drawers on his desk were open and the contents were scattered atop his work area. He rummaged through the files in the metal bookcases and even looked carefully under the carpet in case they may had fallen out. 

They were nowhere to be seen.

He entered the meeting room again and didn’t have to call for silence. All of the animals stood at attention like they normally did when their chief entered the room.

“Alright, first assignment: **_find my bloody specs,_** ” he ordered and headed back to his office. No one moved, too confused about the command. He re-entered, fuming so much he could have very well had smoke coming out of his nostrils. "That's an order, not a suggestion! NOW. You have one hour."

The police officers divided into teams to stake out the entire headquarters. They knew better than to ask Chief Bogo where he had last seen them for fear of unleashing any more of his morning wrath. 

Meanwhile, after Judy and Nick parked, they were greeted by seeing their companions scattered across the headquarters, both indoors and outdoors, furtively searching for something like detectives. 

The two jogged into the main hall only to see their comrades turning over potted plants as well as running in and out of the meeting and questioning rooms. And, of course, a very odd looking Clawhauser standing at attention with sparkly donuts stuck around the rims of his closed eyes, snoring profoundly. 

Judy looked around the main hall in confusion and approached the cheetah. 

“Um, Clawhauser? Excuse me—“ she hopped on the reception desk to try and get a closer look at him, “He’s zonked,” she commented as she removed a donut. 

Nick sighed and approached his ear, “Hey! Sleeping Benny! Rise and shine baby.”

Clawhauser jumped abruptly and the other donut went flying off his eye. He blinked a couple of times to regain consciousness before realizing where he was. As soon as he did, he became his usual cheery self once more.

“Oh hey guys! What’s up?” he then realized the officers were all disbanded around the hall. “Um, what are you guys all looking for?”

“We just got here! What happened?” asked Judy tapping her foot impatiently. 

“Beats me! Maybe it’s a scavenger hunt? Oh Judy did you hide your little chocolate eggs around headquarters? That is just _too cute_ you little troublemaker.” 

“What? NO! Bunnies don’t lay eggs! No one lays eggs. That’s just an urban legend.”

“Speaking of legends,” interrupted Nick, “Have you had any odd-looking visitors this morning Ben?” 

“Odd-looking? No I don’t rightly think so…”

“You sure? No nightly UP-pearances?”

Clawhauser and Judy looked at each other, completely puzzled by what Nick was trying to get at. He sighed and lifted his head, squinting lightly because of the the first sun rays entering through the skylight. 

“Barry, don’t tell me you went home already,” he called out to the ceiling, “Come out come out Barry.”

Clawhauser sneaked slowly to Judy and whispered into one of her long ears, “Um hun, I think you better think about finding yourself a more stable partner,” he said poking the top of his head. 

Judy smiled awkwardly and just played along, “Look Nick, we should probably go ask Chief Bogo what’s going on…”

“BARRY!” he called out using his paws for a microphone. The rest of the animals at headquarters looked up from their searches and stared at him. “Sorry!” he said raising a hand in apology. 

Judy looked back at Clawhauser but he just ducked under the desk and pretended he didn’t see anything.

She shuffled slowly over to Nick and tugged on his police shirt. He looked down and patted her ears. “Do you hear anything?”

“What?”

“Sh. Listen closely. Do you hear any wings fluttering?” 

She tilted her head slightly and drowned out the noise from inside the building. The running footsteps, the slamming of doors, the uncoordinated shouts…all those sounds were set aside when she heard what Nick was talking about coming out of a window from above. Tiny gusts of air, almost rhythmical in pattern, were making their way out of headquarters.

“Outside!”

They ran out and approached a nearby tree where she had heard the fluttering come from. She still didn’t know what the sound was.

“I hope you can catch better than you throw,” Nick commented looking above them and making a microphone with his paws again, “HEY BARRY! YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?” 

She looked up and saw a black spot above the purple sky. Those first rays of sun were starting to shine through, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the spot that seemed to be moving further and further away. That’s when she heard it speak in a coarse, aged voice. 

“Catch Nicholas!” 

An object seemed to descend from where the spot was flying. A little ray of sun shone on the object for a mere second, but it reflected on it enough to create a bright reflection. 

“Is that a…?” Judy was interrupted with Nick picking her up from the waist, “Hey!”

Nick looked at her in the eyes and smiled, “Do you trust me?”

She gulped, “Do I have a choice?”

“Not now-since Barry is quite  _literally_ blind as a bat and I have better aim than you. Just hold your hands up then jump when I propel you.”

She nodded. He held his palms up above his head for her to stand atop on, “Okay, here it comes,” he said aiming as best he could, “One, two—“

“Three!”  She cried out as he pushed her up and away.

Her legs rocketed her straight to the delicate, downward spiraling object. She managed to catch it in the nick of time before descending like a rocket straight downward to the ground. She closed her eyes to lessen the fear of falling in case Nick wasn't positioned to catch her, but she could hear him call out encouragements from below.

“That's it that's it keep going keep going aaannnnddd...Gotcha!” he exclaimed in glee as she fell into his arms with a bit more speed than he had anticipated, “Oomph!” 

They fell backwards together atop the patchy grass. Nick hadn’t expected the impact to be so rapid and was caught off guard by the ball of grey fur nestled in his chest. He patted her head lightly to make sure she was alright. Judy looked at the big object between her paws in curiosity, but was a little disappointed when she only saw a pair of glasses. 

“Wh-I thought this was something valuable!”

“More valuable than your career? No such thing Fluffball,” he laughed and helped her up, “That’s going to keep you from becoming a stand-up comedian.”

They walked together back to headquarters, but Judy stopped when she inspected them more closely.

“Wait a minute, I know these glasses They’e Chief—,” her eyes widened in horror, “NICK!”

He raised a paw for her to follow, “Just a healthy distraction. Besides, weren’t you the one who said you didn’t want to be late?” 

“Well yeah but that’s just mean! You can’t just take a poor guy’s glasses, I mean imagine how upset he must be.”

They didn’t have to wait to find out. Bogo had descended from his office and was making everyone head back into the meeting room, his anger only heightened in vexation over the officers inability to find the glasses. 

“Useless! And you call yourselves officers? If you can’t find a pair of glasses then it’s no wonder we can’t ever solve any cases around here!” he herded the last couple of officers into the meeting room. 

Judy and Nick stood silently at the front doors of headquarters, paralyzed like statues. Nick pushed Judy slightly forward with his tail and motioned her to go inside first. She puffed her chest and did so, taking big strides into the meeting room where Chief Bogo was scolding the officers and then walked up to him.

“Brilliant you all just brilliant! After **_an hour_** of searching up and down through the department, not one of you can even find a trace of my glasses? I know for a bloody fact that they’re here and I swear to Lucifer that if someone is playing a prank I will gladly have their head on a stake and send them back to Meter duty as fast as you can say hunky-dory—“

“Um, Chief?”

“WHAT?!” he exclaimed, causing Judy to jump backwards and bump into Nick. 

He urged her by sliding her forward with the rears of her feet, “Well, sir, it seems that Judy found your glasses out in the parking lot,” he said with a cunning smile, but Bogo merely scowled. Nick cleared his throat and put his paws together, “They were under your car, sir. It could happens to anybody. In fact it just so happens that last week my aunt Clarisse lost her favorite—”

“Sit down. Both of you,” he said holding a paw out for Judy to put the glasses in. She did so and they both let out a breath when they regained heir usual seats at the front. “Oh and Judy, happy birthday.”

The animals all cheered and pounded their tables to make some birthday noise. She smiled and blushed.

“Aw thanks Chief! Thank you everyone. Oh and thanks for yesterday too,” she said with a laugh. 

The officers howled in approval and the chatter resumed. Bogo put his glasses on and called for silence again. 

“Quiet! Now, assignments will have to be delayed today because of this incident. But it just so happens this couldn’t happen at a better time,” said the Chief as he unveiled a map of Zootopia with a  series of colorful dots and string across it. “City Hall is on my tail once more to get us to solve a case. This time it’s not disappearances, but some mysterious _appearances_ in Zootopia.”

Small murmurs arose from the back of the room, but Bogo didn’t say anything to impede them. Judy and Nick looked at each other with concerned frowns.

He resumed. “There’s nothing much to go off of except scattered reports from of citizens about sightings in all districts, but we need to find something concrete, and fast. There’s nothing worse than trying to solve a problem when even we can’t even classify it as a problem in the first place. That means a great number of you will be working undercover so we can get a greater amount of information. And…” he continued but headed towards the door, “brings me to what I mentioned earlier about this incident taking place at the best time. I had my suspicions that you lot were lacking in the knowledgeable side of police work. The one where you use your _brains,_ ” he spit out. 

The animals chattered again and rolled their eyes. Judy cowered a little in her chair but Nick merely smiled, a little too pleased with himself. She punched his shoulder and he let out the breath of air he had inhaled. 

“Oomph! What? I’m just my powers for good,” he defended himself in a whisper.

“Ahem. Wilde. Hopps,” they looked up and gave little smiles, “As I was saying, my plan to get you all to find my glasses and determine your investigative skills proved that my suppositions were correct: you have none.” The officers murmured a little louder. “Well, most of you,” he said looking at Judy. She smiled knowing he didn’t include her in the bunch that weren’t good investigators. 

Nick rolled his eyes and whispered in her ears, “Apple shiner.”

“Thief!” she spit back. 

He gave a low chuckle, “It’s not thieving if you give it back…”

“Which is why I would like to introduce the newest member of our team. Rise,” he said holding the door open, “Meet Jack Harris. Flown in by the Bureau Of Zoo-Vestigators & International Detectives. Distinguished criminologist and top-ranked investigative officer. ” 

The animals in the room either fell silent at the front or murmured at the back because they couldn’t see the prodigal officer. 

When the detective made his way to the front and center of the room to where Chief Bogo made his announcements, all the officers in the room shifted their expressions. All of them looked at the new recruit in awe and confusion and shifted their gaze to Bogo, except for Judy who was beaming.

Nick’s long and sharp snout twitched ever-so-slightly the more he surveyed the newest recruit. More murmurs began at the far end of the room and escalated until the Chief cleared his throat loudly and approached Jack, who was standing atop the little podium and was now at the Chief’s height.

“Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself to the ZPD, Detective Harris?”

"Never mind, the real apple-shiner's at the front of the room and has horns," Nick whispered to Judy with a sly smile. He was waiting for her to punch him again or at least silence him with her big eyes, but she didn't even turn to look at him. 

Her large purple eyes said it all: she was engrossed with the dashing detective at the front of the room. Though she could only make physical judgments at the moment, she could tell he was elegant by the way he dressed in an impeccable blue suit, was strong by the way he effortlessly hopped all the way atop the podium, was poised by the way he smiled at the crowd though no one seemed to be particularly welcoming...

"G'day to you all!"

...and the way he spoke! Judy felt her cheeks flush inadvertently at the sound of his peppy, yet incredibly thick Australian brogue. 

“It’s a pleasure to be here today. I don’t want anything Chief Bogo here said to intimidate ya, in fact I’m as normal as any other hare you may have seen elsewhere-“ the room went silent and all eyes turned to Judy, including the guest’s, “or bunny I s’pose,” he smiled at Judy and she flushed bright pink. He noticed and cleared his throat before continuing. Nick did too, but he couldn’t understand why she was behaving so coy.

“Anyways, the work we will be doing together in the future will be grueling. I need to make sure you’re all in tip-top shape and fit as a Mallee bull, and that all of you can pass a questioning inspection before heading out to the city not just as police officers now, but as true inspectors. So,” he turned to look at Bogo, “I’ll be happy to take questions at the discretion of your Chief.”

“Thank you Detective Harris. Any questions?”

No one raised their hands for a good ten seconds- the majority of the room was still trying to process the fact that the little guy on top of the podium was at an even greater level than Chief Bogo. Nick looked around in surprise and raised his hand. All eyes turned on him.

“Officer Wilde,” Bogo called on him. Nick opened his mouth but the Chief interrupted, “don’t say anything stupid now.”

“Who? Me sir? You underestimate me,” some of the officers in the back chuckled, “So just to be clear, you were flown in by the BOZVID to help us solve a case about something we know nothing about, or, I should say just discovered _today_ , and you already want to train us like guinea pigs for some covert operations to fight crime that, to our knowledge, is non-existent. Is that about it in a nutshell?”

Bogo face-palmed himself behind Harris and massaged his temples, trying to suppress the urge to stomp on Wilde. Harris on the other hand, took the question quite literally.

“To call you guinea pigs would be an insult to guinea pigs since they have a natural flair for successfully going undercover," the comment elicited laughter from the officers who had painful experiences of dressing as sheep or hippos for a case, "Officer Wilde was it?”

“Please, call me Nick,” he said with a smirk, “I’m sure we’re going to be great friends.” Judy looked at him horrified and tried to hide under the table, but was relieved when the hare was able to respond so eloquently (which didn't surprise her one bit).

“Nick. Well Nick, you will be glad to know that we do knowledge on the operati--I beg your pardon, _appearances_ , given the mere fact that no one has been hurt...yet. As Chief Bogo told you, I am merely here to help solve the case due to a lack of pattern in the reports. We want to get to the bottom of these strange sightings before any damage is done to the citizens of Zootopia. That’s what we should all be fighting for and putting our lives on the line for. And when we do find the culprit, then we may rest in peace knowing that the animals living in this grand city finally may as well.” 

The audience nodded in approval, with a couple of claps starting from the back and echoing into the front, followed by a series of clapping all around the room and occasional table bagging.

Everyone seemed convinced, even Judy, though she couldn’t bring herself to clap too much. Nick was the only one that didn’t seem satisfied with the response, or was too lost in the information provided to get his hands to react enough to clap decently. 

Chief Bogo dismissed the officers and divided the usual teams into different patrol duties around the city, then he showed Harris out of the room. Before they exited, Harris turned to look at Judy and flash another charming smile her way. She felt her heart flutter lightly for a moment, until her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar tug on her cop vest.

“Come on. Or you’ll stay there daydreaming the whole day,” he joked, but secretly worried it would be so is he didn’t get her in the police car fast enough.

As they left, Nick held out the different doors for her since she was clearly not processing reality quickly enough to react. 

“Hey when you want to come back down to Earth, just let me know.”

“Wow!” she sighed, completely starstruck, “He was really great wasn’t he? The way he spoke to the crowd and then answered your question…He’s right! We have to work to make Zootopia a little better each day. That means we’re going to have to train harder than ever to figure out who this bad guy is…”

“Not guy Carrots, guys,” corrected Nick, “if that’s what they are.”

Judy looked at him somewhat befuddled. “Well I guess we don’t know for sure yet how many they are, but it can’t be too many according to what Chief Bogo told us about the reports around the city.”

“That’s not what Harris called it. he didn't give a number of guys or even the idea that it was a guy. He said it was an organization.”

“It might have just been a slip of the tongue,” she reassured him, “nothing to worry about.”

“Actually, if it _was_ a slip of the tongue, that gives me even more reason to worry. Don't you find it odd?”

She giggled, "I think you're reading a little too much into it."

His suspicions were starting to grow stronger the more he thought about it. Something already wasn't adding up. 

The fact that Judy seemed so detached from his intuition didn't help either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're enjoying the story leave a comment and/or kudos to let me know :D I promise I don't bite.


End file.
